


Just me Talking about Ideas

by Lance___McClain123



Category: just me - Fandom
Genre: Just me talking, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123





	1. KiriDeku

So you don't need to read this. This is just me tell you ideas I have, so first one KiriDeku. Part of my diff stories series I thought maybe I might do a KiriDeku but a version of Ariel. What do think, I might do might not I wrote some of it for fun here you can read the begining.

Kirishima Pov:  
I woke up the to one of the Kindom maids waking me up, "Prince Kirishima time to wake up." 

I woke up to the maid Mina, "I already told you, you can just call me Eijiou." I got up and Mina left. I look at my calender, "Uhg today's the consert thing." I flop backwards into my bed. I sat for like two minets, I checked the time 10:40 Am. I have to leave for it at 11:00 that gives my 15 min. I swim out my bedroom waved to everyone I passed and went up to the surface. 

Bakugou's Pov: ((aka Is the Sebation of the story))  
"Here the hell is Kirishima?" I looked around no where in sight. The guests were filling up the the around ready for it to start. "I guess we will have to start without him, this is gonna be a disaster," I thought to myself. I swim over to Tsu, "Hey greenie Shitty hair isn't here you gonna sing in his place."


	2. Crossover

So I read a crossovers and I thought what if I did one. A Haikyuu and Boku No Hero Academia one. Where some of Karasuno find them selves all the sudden In the world of My Hero Academia. So I started writing it, trust me It won't be the best thing in the world. But I don't know what to call it must likely just something random and simple.


End file.
